


Couch

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: The Couch is an important part of Kara’s life





	Couch

**~Midvale, The Danvers House, 2003~**

  
Kara walked into the house with Eliza and Jeremiah. They had already introduced her to Alex and were now showing her around. Everything felt strange and overwhelming, but the Danvers made her feel calm for some reason. After dinner, Jeremiah told her it was movie night and everyone moved to the living room. Kara sat on the couch in the in-between her new adoptive parents. That night, they watched ‘The Wizard of Oz’ and Kara instantly fell in love with the movie.

  
From that night on, they had weekly movie nights and Kara always sat in the middle of the couch while watching the screen in amazement.

  
**~National City, Kara’s Apartment, 2013~**

  
“Turn it a bit to your left” Alex instructed Kara who was on the outside of the apartment door, holding the couch. “Yep, perfect” she said and closed the door behind Kara when she walked into the apartment.

  
Kara placed the couch slowly onto the floor and turned to her sister who was going through her fridge.

  
“Can’t believe those jerks let us carry the couch all the way to the top floor without helping” Alex tsked and threw a water bottle at Kara who caught it without missing a beat.

  
Kara shook her head and chuckled remembering the face the movers made when she told them she was moving into the top floor and the elevator wasn’t working. They just placed the couch on the pavement, got in their truck and drove away. Maybe she should have paid them after they had finished.

  
Kara looked around at the empty apartment and took a deep breath. Currently, Eliza was paying the rent until she found a job, but it was **her** apartment; **her** space where she could decorate it however she wanted. 

She turned back to Alex and with a happy and excited voice she said “Well I guess it’s time to unpack and decorate my new home”. Alex didn’t even have time to answer. The blonde was super speeding and unpacking her stuff, zooming all around the place. In the middle of all the action, Alex was sitting on the island stool drinking her beer, completely unbothered by her sister’s super speed. She made sure to award the movers a nice shiny 1-star review and a complaint.

  
It took Kara thirty minutes to unpack everything, put them in the place she wanted and decorate her house. She could have finished earlier, but she wanted to put in the last details at a normal pace while talking to her sister and asking her opinion.

  
The blonde placed the warm blanket on the back of the couch and looked around. This was her home now.

  
“Gotta say, this place feels really...homie. Homie and Kara” Alex said, sitting on the couch.

  
Kara took in a deep breath and sat on the couch next to her sister. “This is my new home.” she nodded and smiled when her sister hugged her.

  
Her alarm went off, letting her know it was 9:20. “Oh, I gotta go. I have an interview at CatCo at 10:15 am with Miss. Grant” She let Alex know before the two walked out together, Kara agreed in letting Alex drive her there and soon they were off.

  
Kara had gotten the job and they then celebrated by having a sister’s night with a lot of pizza and potstickers. They spent their time watching Game of Thrones while sitting on Kara’s _ new _ couch with a blanket draped over their legs in Kara’s _ new _ apartment.

  
  
**~ National City, Kara’s Apartment, 2016 ~**

  
The door opened with a kick and Winn walked into the apartment helping a drunk, half-sleeping Kryptonian inside. Kara was heavy, really heavy, but Winn promised Alex he would take Kara home and make sure she was safe and sound. 

He was sure that if his friend wasn’t invincible, she would have woken up with various bruises since he may or may not have dropped her multiple times. It was also possible he might have accidentally hit her head on a wall, a wall which was now slightly cracked…

He made his way to the couch and dropped Kara on it, the poor piece of furniture squeaking under the sudden weight. He moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and painkillers, placing them on the coffee table. He covered Kara with her fuzzy red blanket and took a picture to send to Alex, letting her know Kara was home safe and that she was drooling on the couch pillow.

  
Kara brought him sticky buns the next day as a thank you. A few days later, she found out her contact picture on Winn’s phone was her drooling while asleep. 

* * *

Winn, Jimmy and Mon-El were setting up the monopoly on the coffee table for the night’s game night while Alex and Kara filled bowls with snacks. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

  
“Did you order more pizza?” Alex asked and raised her eyebrows when Kara hurried to open the door. The bond that woman shared with food was unshakable.

  
“No, I invited a friend. Now, all of you act normal” the blonde answered and opened the door with a huge smile on her face “Lena! Hi”.

  
“Hello, sorry I am late, _but_ I brought red wine” Lena said and walked inside, placing her bag on the kitchen island and taking the red wine out.

  
“You just became my _ favourite _ out of all of Kara's friends” Alex said while pointing at Lena and moving to Kara’s cardboard. Multiple whines were heard from Kara’s small living room and Lena turned to see the guy who helped her with the black burst generator, Mike ‘of the interns’ and James Olsen.

  
“Oh let me introduce you. This is Winn, James and I think you remember Mike” Kara said while pointing at each one to her friends. “Guys this is Lena”.

  
Lena shook the hand of Mike who mentioned how great her party was and Winn’s who she thanked for helping her at said party. James just walked back to the coffee table and prepared the money for another player, an annoyed look on his face.

The girls soon sat on the couch, Kara in the middle as always, and the game started. Neither Mike or Lena knew how to play but at the end of the game, Mike was the first one to lose all his money and Lena won easily, a smug smile on her face.

“How can you play this for the first time and win this fast?” Alex questioned, still amazed the game didn’t take all night as usual.

“I’m a businesswoman. I play monopoly every day with real money and real properties” the raven-haired woman answered with a smirk and everyone laughed. Well, everyone but James.

Next up, they played exploding kittens, not wanting to end the night early. Alex won the most rounds by the end of the night and she quickly declared the rest of the red wine Lena brought as her reward, ignoring Kara’s eye roll.

After the fun was over, they all helped clean up, except Mike, and the guys were the first to leave. Lena picked up her jacket, bag and the small plastic trophy she had won. She wished Alex a goodnight with a comment to enjoy the wine, before walking with Kara to the building’s entrance, where her driver waited.

“Thank you for inviting me tonight. It was really fun” Lena said with a dreamy smile.

“It was, wasn’t it? Now don’t forget to bring that trophy back next week for the winner of the next game night. We are going to play charades.” Kara informed Lena who looked at her in surprise.

“Next week? You’re inviting me again?” Lena’s green eyes shone, like there was a layer of tears there, ready to burst out.

“Of course!” the blonde said and hugged Lena. “Game Nights are for family and friends and you are my friend, Lena.” the CEO hugged her back and Kara ignored the fast heartbeat she could hear. She also ignored the sniffles she could hear from Lena’s car while it drove away.

Kara entered back into her apartment to find her drunk sister asleep on the couch, hugging the now empty bottle of wine. She slowly made her way next to her, removed the bottle out of Alex’s tight grip and covered her with her blanket.

The next morning Alex woke up with a headache, but no sore bones.

“I love your couch” she whispered to Kara who then prepared breakfast for the two of them.   
  


  
**~National City, Sam’s house, 2017~**

  
Sam quietly walked into her house and came across Kara carrying Lena to her couch, slowly placing her down and pulling the blanket over the sleeping woman. Before getting up, the blonde woman placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead.

  
“I knew you were in love with her,” Sam said as Kara jumped in surprise and just stared at Sam with her mouth agape.

  
“No, I’m not.” Kara quickly blurted out and winced at Sam’s eye roll.

  
“Look, you are not the best at hiding how much you _ love _ Lena. She is oblivious to it, but I ship you two so don’t worry. I won’t try to ruin anything.” She smirked at Kara and chuckled when the reporter physically relaxed. “Now come help me find who is blaming Lena for the sick kids” the tall brunette said and walked to her kitchen island.   
  
  
A few days later, the three women were sitting on Sam’s couch celebrating Lena’s innocence with red wine and hugs. Kara ignored all the side glances Sam was giving her. 

* * *

  
  
A few months later, Lena was helping Kara clean after game night. The two of them sat on the couch and leaned into each other. It was raining outside, winter was close and the two women wore sweatshirts and sweatpants. Lena looked so small in Kara’s Midvale High sweatshirt, but she couldn’t say no to the blonde after she had gotten herself wet from the rain walking to Kara’s place instead of taking her driver.

  
“I love this movie” Kara said while putting on ‘13 going on 30’. “It kind of reminds me of you.”

  
“It does?” Lena looked at Kara with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

  
“Yeah. You never really had any normal childhood, so you’ve been 30 since you were 5”

  
“ _ Kara! _” Lena threw a pillow into Kara’s face who was laughing “I’m 26”

  
After Kara had calmed down, Lena decided to be bold and risk her whole friendship with Kara. “So you love this movie?” she asked and continued when her friend nodded. “And you said this movie reminds you of me?” Kara nodded again, turning to look at her with a curious eye. The superhero could probably hear her heartbeat going faster than normal.

  
After a bit, she asked. “Does that mean you love me too?”

  
Kara stilled, a hand full with popcorn frozen midair. She slowly turned to see Lena’s face. They were both blushing. They were looking into each others’ eyes, but for a millisecond Lena’s dropped to Kara’s lips before coming back up to her blue eyes. But Kara saw it.

  
They were both leaning in and Kara whispered “Yes” before they kissed. They spent the rest of the night on the couch cuddling and watching the movie. 

Alex walked into Kara’s apartment the next day finding the two women sleeping on the couch, Kara’s arms protectively around Lena who was sleeping on top of her. The agent took a picture and walked back out closing the door behind her quietly.

  
She sent the picture to a group chat she had with Winn, Lucy and Sam with ‘I won the bet’ as the caption of the photo.

  
  


**~National City, Lena’s Office, 2018~**

Lena was sitting on the couch working when Kara walked into her office from the balcony and plopping down next to her girlfriend.  
  


“Hey!” Kara greeted with a sunny smile, placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

  
“Hi...” Lena looked at her confused “What are you doing here? Isn’t it sisters night tonight?” she asked.

  
“Oh yeah. Alex came over and we were about to start a movie when she found your undies between the couch cushions, stood up and noped out of my apartment” Kara answered while getting a pizza piece from the first box. “So I decided to come to keep you company” she happily chewed on her pizza while Lena chuckled, no guilt felt at all.

  
“Okay, but don't distract me” Lena warned in a serious voice and went back to work when Kara nodded back.   
  
  


  
Lena didn’t get to finish her work that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I expected...
> 
> Editor’s Comedy:
> 
> Fic:  
James just walked back to the coffee table and prepared the money for another player, an annoyed look on his face.
> 
> Batsy’s Comment:  
which cow shat on his lawn this morning?  
Was it Damian’s
> 
> Fic:  
“I’m a businesswoman. I play monopoly every day with real money and real properties” the raven-haired woman answered with a smirk and everyone laughed. Well, everyone but James.
> 
> Batsy:  
Again, what demonic entity stole his lunch that day? Why is he so sour.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
